Codes
Parahumans need to be able to confirm and relay information between each other. Some are more complicated than others. Examples and Details The Undersiders Tattletale implemented a two-part code that had the caller start a call with the first letter for one of the undersiders civilian names and then a traffic light color to symbolize their status condition, the recipient would then complete the code by giving the final letter of that name along with their own status.“We’ll be using a password system every time we check in, in case you’re taken hostage and forced to answer a call. Two parts to it. The first part is simple, you give the other person the first letter of one of our names, the other person replies with the last. If it winds up being a longer night, move on to other people we know.” “So if I said L?” “A. How would you respond to B?” “N.” “Exactly. The second part is color based. When you’re replying to a call, name an object that’s a certain color. Think traffic lights. Green for go, everything is okay. Yellow for warning, if you aren’t sure about things. Red for stop, need help. It lets you keep us informed without tipping off the capes that are with you.” - Excerpt from Hive 5.5 The Protectorate The protectorate usually have passwords and signs to prove who they are and to show they aren't under master or stranger influence.“Maybe later. For now…” the accented male voice spoke, “Just satisfy my curiosity. You know the passwords we memorize each week, and you know why we memorize them, right?” “Yeah,” Shadow Stalker replied. One of the other boys spoke, “For any interaction with any flagged shifter or,” the boy paused, “master. Oh.” “So,” Weld said, “Keeping in mind that Regent is the highest rated Master in the city, I’d like for you to give us this week’s password.” There was a pause. “Comanche Six-six-two,” Shadow Stalker spoke. Another pause. “Alright,” Weld confirmed, “Pick ’em up and haul them into the holding cells.” It was all I could do to stay still and not show my relief. Tattletale had anticipated this much, had drilled Regent on it, but she had been wrong in the past. - Excerpt from Parasite 10.2 March's Megacluster March uses several codes throughout Ward the first is her computer code, which uses the numerical number pad of a keyboard and a letter pool from where words are made describing your interlouter. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.4 - Excerpt from Interlude 5.d II She also uses sign language or gestures to communicate to her team in combat. Team Reach There are a series of tactical hand gestures that the team used, - Excerpt from Shadow 5.5 Trivia *It would be appreciated if anyone who can come up with the proper terms for the elements seen in these types of codes. *Langue itself is a cryptographic system, you know the english code if you're reading the words and getting the information in this sentence you bilovate. Category:Terminology